los ataques
by aisoacov
Summary: harry fue al callejon diagon a comprar sus utiles del quinto curso de hogwarts pero el no sabe que ahi susedera su primer ataque, dejen su opinion (reviews)


1 los ataques  
  
2 primer ataque  
  
3  
  
Era el día para regresar a hogwarts, harry se había levantado temprano para alistar sus cosas y partir al callejón diagon a comprar sus útiles de ese año, tío vernon estaba desayunando junto con su esposa y su robusto hijo dudly, harry bajo y cuando llego al comedor, tía petunia le aventó un trozo de pan y le dijo comételo, el ya avía bajado su baúl en el llevaba sus libros viejos y algunas cosas mágicas. Cuando se agacho a juntar el pan algo se callo de su bolsillo, su varita su instrumento mágico más importante, los ojos de topo de tío vernon se agrandaron al doble y tía petunia grito, dudly estaba asiendo su sonido de puerquito asustado que solía hacer cuando algo mágico sucedía.  
  
Tío vernon le dijo -como como te atreves atraer eso aquí guárdala inmediatamente en tu baúl y no la sacas hasta que vallas en camino a tu escuelita esa, tía petunia le dijo y te quedas sin desayunar, había pasado como una hora cuando tío vernon le grito diciéndole ven maldito fenómeno ya te llevare a la estación , bajo tomo su baúl y salió hasta la camioneta de tío vernon subió el baúl, luego subió en el asiento de atrás cuando llego ala estación su tío lo dejo ahí y lo hoyo murmurar ojala no regrese, el no le dio mucha importancia dirigió como siempre al callejón diagon y cuando entro vio las multitudes de siempre, padres y sus hijos comprando las cosas necesarias para su regreso, pero alguien lo empujo hacia delante y cuando voltio era si ron su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, el lo saludo con un gran abraso, atrás de le estaba el Sr. Weasley y su esposa, también estaba gynni, pero faltaba alguien si los hermanos fred y george, harry pregunto por ellos y el le dijo al oído están comprando algunas cosas para lo sortilegios weasley.  
  
Harry pregunto ¿as visto a hermione?, el negó con la cabeza. Se dirigieron a gringotts el banco de los magos harry saco unas cuantas monedas de oro de su cámara, mientras los weasley algunas monedas de plata, luego fueron a comprar los libros en flourist btotts bueno al menos harry enfrente de flourist btotts había un lugar que decía libros de segunda mano, ron y su hermana fueron ahí con la sra.weasley. Cuando el termino de escoger los libros y de pagarlos salio y espero a ron y a su familia, ya todo estaba listo todo.  
  
harry, ron y familia .Fueron a la estación 9 ¾ cuando vieron a una persona recargada en la entrada parecía alguien del ministerio de magia y lo era, pero siguieron caminado el misterioso señor Les dijo –la puerta ala estación esta cerrada nadie podrá arribar el tren a hogwarts asta que el asunto este arreglado, harry grito ¡que!. Tuvieron que regresar al callejón diagon y hospedarse en el caldero chorreante harry rento una habitación sencilla, los weasley rentaron 3 una donde iba a dormir ron y sus 2 hermanos y otra donde iba a dormir gynni.  
  
En el otro mostrador estaba una chica de cabello castaño, si era sin duda hermione cuando voltio su cabeza fue corriendo a saludar a harry y a ron con un abraso. Les dijo –como me da gusto verlos-  
  
¿En que habitación te toco harry? En la 16 y a ti hermione e la 18  
  
-a mi me toco en la 20 dijo ron, pues que bien dijo hermione nos toco en habitaciones cercanas, bueno tengo que ir a despedirme de mis padres nos, nos reunimos aquí alas 7:00pm.  
  
vale.dijo harry y se dirigió a su alcoba junto a ron subían las escaleras cuando ron le pregunto ¿qué sucedería en la estación 9 ¾?  
  
Harry, le dijo-no me lo puedo imaginar. A las 7:00pm regresaron al sito donde hermione les dijo que se verían, pasaron 5 minutos y apareció hermione con una pequeña bolsa en las manos. Y le dijo a harry toma te compre este por tu cumpleaños. Abrió el pequeño paquete y eran 3 snitchs doradas, hermione las tomo y le dio una a ron y otra a harry . -para que sirven- dijo ron con cara atónita son para comunicarnos en cualquier parte y no se pueden detectar ni agarrar, solo su dueño las puede agarrar tómenla y sujétela con fuerza para que los reconozca como sus amos.  
  
Harry, ron y hermione la sostuvieron con fuerza de pronto la snitch le brotaron unas pequeñas alas y se elevo poco de sus manos, cuando la observaron bien vieron que tenia 5 opciones debajo de unas piedras de diferentes colores.  
  
La azul decía dictar ,la roja destinatario , la verde escuchar , la transparente decía invisible y la ultima de color negro que estaba en el centro de las demás decía ir.  
  
Hermione se puso a explicar .  
  
Cuando quieran mandar un mensaje a alguna persona aplican dictar, le dictan lo que le van a decir ala persona, luego destinatario dicen el nombre completo de la persona a quien se lo van a enviar y al ultimo tocan ir. Traje tres porque solamente le dueño puede dictarle.  
  
Así nos comunicaremos en hogwarts y en vacaciones de verano.  
  
Harry y ron se quedaron perplejos. Ron dijo que cosa mas extraña jamás en mi vida las había visto,  
  
Eran ya la 9 de la noche así que hermione dijo voy a ir a dormir, hasta mañana harry, luego los dos magos subieron y llegaron a sus respectivos cuartos, harry entro a su cuarto y callo dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente se había levantado un poco tarde, se levanto se miro al espejo y de repente la diminuta snitch apareció, se puso en sus manos y el le toco la piedra que decía escuchar, cuando lo hizo la voz de hermione salió y dijo claramente –tienes que bajar es algo urgente-.  
  
Acto siguiente harry se quito la pijama y bajo al comedor, hermione sostenía un ejemplar del profeta, harry dijo que paso y hermione le arrojo el periódico y le dijo lee.  
  
decía:  
  
3.1 Expreso de hogwarts destruido  
  
El día de asistir a clases al colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería,  
  
Algo paso la puerta el portal del expreso estaba sellada con una magia muy potente. El ministerio de magia tardo horas en abrir la entrada, cuando la lograron abrir sus ojos vieron algo terrible el expreso estaba casi destruido, los magos técnicos en el asunto todavía están arreglándolo.  
  
Informo. Rita Skeeter  
  
Harry se quedo perplejo, pensó como destruyeron el expreso de hogwarts cuanto tiempo mas voy a esperar. En ese momento bajo Ron y dijo –quien lo haría-, hermione dijo pues un mortifago es lo que supongo por que así los alumnos de hogwarts no podríamos estar bajo el cuidado dumbledore, pienso que estamos en peligro pero ojala que no porque yo quiero continuar con mi vida normal en hogwarts, pues hay que salir un rato para distraernos dijo Ron, pues bueno dijeron harry y hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
Cuando salieron vieron la tienda de mascotas donde Ron había llevado a su "rata" scabbers, quien había resultado otra cosa,  
  
Ron dijo vamos, vale contesto harry. Se dirigieron hacia la tienda que decía gran exposición de serpientes, cuando entro harry hoyo muchos surros y voces que venian de las serpientes el mago dijo hola en parsel, pero dejo de hablar porque parecía que a Ron no le gustaba oír ese extraño idioma, mientras veían esos extraños especimenes, un mago que parecía de primer año de hogwarts veía fijamente a una serpiente, 5 minutos después grito y se callo al suelo petrificado, se hoyo que una bruja vieja gritaba ayuda.  
  
Cuando el mago de ojos verde esmeralda volteo las serpientes ya no eran comunes a ora eran basiliscos todos se fueron a un lugar y lo imposible se unieron para formar un basilisco gigante que dio una vuelta y miro hacía donde estaban los 3 brujos de quinto año de hogwarts harry levanto su varita y grito avada kedaura de su varita broto una luz verde y el ruido de torrente, el basilisco callo al piso totalmente muerto hermione volteo a ver al brujo pelirrojo que los acompañaba en ese momento la tienda fue rodeada por hombres del ministerio de magia entre ellos Cornelius fudge que se acerco a el y le dijo ven con migo, se dirigieron ala nieveria y fudge compro un helado y se lo dio y le dijo porque la mataste con ese hechizo, porque no, otro harry respondió fue un impulso, Bueno esta vez te lo perdonare porque fue por defensa, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.  
  
Después como de 5 minutos aparecieron Ron y hermione preguntaron, que paso, Ron dijo – te expulsaron verdad  
  
Hermione decía – no no  
  
El contesto no, hermione suspiro fuerte mente,  
  
Pasaron rápidamente 3 días mas y una mañana harry se había levantado temprano y bajo a desayunar estaba con la cuchara en la boca cuando hermione llego con un ejemplar del profeta que decía:  
  
Expreso de hogwarts arreglado  
  
El expreso de hogwarts a sido arreglado por fin los alumnos de hogwarts podrán iniciar el año escolar.  
  
Y se guía la larga nota de rita skeeter  
  
Hermione rebosando de alegría le dijo al fin vamos a iniciar,  
  
Deberías arreglar tu útiles y ropa para tomar el expreso y la chica subió corriendo, harry termino de comer aprisa alisto sus cosas llamo a Ron y a hermione y la familia weasley .  
  
Llegaron ala estación 9 ¾ ron entro primero luego hermione y después harry antes de entrar la señora weasley se despidió de el con un beso y un abraso subieron al expreso y emprendieron su viaje al colegio de magia y hechicería. aisacov 


End file.
